Terry Balsamo
Terry Balsamo (born October 8, 1973, in Jacksonville, Florida) is Evanescence's former lead guitarist. He joined the band after Ben Moody left the band. Originally he was just going to stay till they were done with their tour, but later he decided to join Evanescence. He co-wrote most tracks on The Open Door along with Amy Lee. He left the band on August 7th, 2015 and was replaced by Jen Majura. His style and sound have most definitely made an impact on the band.. He has become main collaborator for Evanescence. Amy Lee said about the writing process of The Open Door: "Moody's departure, I didn't have somebody — I don't want to be mean — holding me back. Instead, I had Balsamo lifting me up. Terry is just an amazing instigator. He'll push me to do something I wouldn't have done maybe, because I'd be afraid to or something. He's a great writer, and it was just like we were just having fun with it for a change. It was like, 'Let's stop taking everything so seriously and have fun,' and we wrote a lot of songs that I'm just totally in love with. ... I was finally creating in the same room with someone. When Ben was in the band, we never wrote together. I would write my music, and I'd go as far as I could with it, and we'd come together and he'd write guitars and stuff. More commonly, he'd write stuff and bring it to me and I'd do lyrics and melodies and pianos and vocals. We could never really sit in the same room and create. I always felt my writing was too personal and too hard to share. But it was also that we didn't jell perfectly as writing partners. With Terry, I knew I liked his writing style, but I didn't know what the process would be like. But what we've come up with as a team is definitely better than what we could have done on our own." Career Early projects and Cold After a quick run with the early line-up of Limp Bizkit in 1995, Terry joined up with fellow Jacksonville rockers Scooter Ward, Sam McCandless, Jeremy Marshall and Kelly Hayes, of the band Cold in 1999. Terry remained with Cold writing and recording with them for their albums 13 Ways to Bleed on Stage (2000) and Year of the Spider (2003). Terry also appeared alongside Staind, in Staind's MTV Unplugged performance in 2001. Near the end of his stint with Cold, the band joined Evanescence as an opening act on the 2003 Nintendo Fusion Tour. Balsamo briefly re-joined Cold for their early 2009 reunion tour. According to a post on Cold's Facebook page on July 8, 2016, Terry has returned to the band, and they will begin recording their next album in August 2016. Evanescence When Evanescence's guitarist Ben Moody left the band during their European tour, Balsamo filled in for Moody on stage. When Cold's future suddenly came into question, Balsamo jumped ship, signing on for good with Evanescence. He has also become a songwriter with lead singer and songwriter of Evanescence, Amy Lee. Balsamo can be seen and heard most prominently in Evanescence's live album, Anywhere but Home (2004) and on the band's studio album The Open Door (2006). He has become Amy Lee's main collaborator for Evanescence and co-wrote most of Evanescence's 2nd album The Open Door including the album's first single, "Call Me When You're Sober", and third single "Sweet Sacrifice". He was also recording Evanescence's self-titled third album that was released in October 2011. On August 7, 2015, it was announced on the bands Facebook that Terry had parted ways with Evanescence, to be replaced by Jen Majura. Gallery Category:Band Members Category:General Information Category:Celebrities Category:Male Members Category:Former Band Members Category:Performers